OOO's hero
by Fanfictionmax
Summary: Finn mysteriously left ooo and has been gone for year and all of of sudden he returns! What will happen? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

It has been 8 years since Finn left the land of ooo without a word not telling anyone where he was going or why, all of his friends have tried to find him anyway possible. Princess Bubblegum tried finding Finn by using anything at her disposal, she had guards search ooo she even went to ask for help from ice king with him being the only wizard she knew she wanted him to to try and use a spell something to find Finn but he was not able to. Marceline Spent her days sleeping and nights looking for Finn, after 6 years she finally gave up searching for him because there was no clues leading to him but she never stopped hoping he was alive and might return. When Flame princess heard about Finn missing she was upset because ooo no longer had its hero but when asked if she would help look for Finn she would not help because she had a kingdom to take care of. The last one to give up was Jake he tried finding his him by using his powers and growing large to cover more ground but he could not find him or any clues leading to him.

Eventually over time everyone moved on they continued living their lives but they never forgot Finn and they never stopped hoping that their Hero of ooo would return so every year PB holds a gathering a her kingdom so everyone can remember Finn the Hero of ooo.

_Now our story begins._

It was morning in the land of ooo the sun was just coming up and the wind was blowing fiercely and inside the Treehouse Jake was just waking up

J:Wow it looks terrible outside looks like I'm not going anywhere today. Jake said with a frown a stretched downstairs, he then began to cook bacon pancakes for him and his wife Lady for breakfast

L:Jake that smells good I can't wait until its done. Lady said with a translator device on

J:This used to be one of Finn's favorites it tastes great I'm sure you'll love it.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

J:What the Glob who would be out in a storm like this. Walking over to the door opening it

J:Jake was not able to say anything out of shock he stood there with his mouth hanging open

F:Hey Jake its been a long time. He said in a nonchalant way

Finn has been gone for 8 years now he was much taller and his voice was lower than when he left, he no longer wore the same clothes as he did when he was younger he wore a black shirt,black pants, and black shoes. He no longer wore his white bear had covering his hair he let his hair hang out but strangely his hair was no longer the once golden blonde it was black.

J:_FINN I MISSED YOU!_. Jake said stretching his arms out bringing Finn into a bear hug

F:I missed you too bro. Returning the hug

J:Come in bro. letting Finn go so he could go inside

Finn looked around the treehouse noticing that everything is pretty much the same except for lady rainicorn living in the treehouse with Jake now.

Jake went to the kitchen and started eating bacon pancakes with lady so finn sat on the couch thinking about how much things might have changed in the time he was gone he then looked at jake and lady put his bag on the floor and headed for the door

F:Jake im going to Marceline's ill be back later ok

J:Ok Finn be careful and don't go missing again ok. jake said while giving Finn a serious look

F:Yea Yea ok. leaving the treehouse and closing the door behind him

F:On his way to marceline's he could not help but think how she looks if she still acts the same way

F:I wonder if she's as beautiful as i remember. Fin thought but quickly banishing the thoughts from his mind

F:as he entered marceline's cave he stopped at the door and stared at it for a few moments that felt like hours to him  
he knocked on her door.  
BOOM BOOM BOOM

M:marceline floated downstairs and towards the door stopping because she smelled a familiar scentshe opened the door and what she saw she couldn't believe...

...

_IT WAS FINN!_

**Sorry to leave you have the next chapter out as soon as possible**  
**Please leave reviews and tells me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline stood in front of the door looking at him because she could not believe what she was seeing, the person she missed so much was standing in front of her in her eyes. He looked more mature than before his once stringy skinny arms were now toned and muscular but not too big. He was once shorter than her but now he towered in comparison

M:FINN! she floated over and gave him a tight hug until she realized what she was doing and quickly stopped  
she was embarrassed and slightly blushed

M:come on in. Marceline moving out of the way letting him come in

they both sat down on the couch and a few awkward minutes went by until the silence was broken

M:So Finn i want you to tell me all that happened while you were gone she said giving him a smile

F:Sure but I'm planning on telling everyone at Pb's tonight, there's a lot that happened that everyone should know  
i have to go but ill see you marce.

finn got off the stone like couch and left leaving marceline alone with her thoughts  
remembering how she felt when finn disappeared and then remembering its because he disappeared that she realized she loved him but could never say it making her wonder if he feels the same way.

F:on my way to the candy kingdom i couldn't help but think of would would be coming soon and suddenly the fear I had been running from and the memory's from the 8 years i was gone were suddenly coming out of the vault and I couldn't take it I had to to tell someone before it was too late. I ran faster towards the candy kingdom.

F:After a hour or so of running i got to the candy kingdom gate.

Banana Guard:Who goes there?

F:Its Finn the human

Banana Guard:HaHaHa nice try but everyone know's Finn the human is not in ooo, he's probably dead

F:Globit I don't have time for this. Finn quickly ran towards the guard jumping on his head and over the gate into the candy kingdom

F:I ran straight to the castle deciding not to go in the front door I climbed the side and went in through Pb's lab window

F:When i got inside she was doing what she always does...science

F:Hey princess.i said quietly but loud enough for her to hear

PB:i jumped at the sound of a familiar yet unknown voice.I slowly turned around unaware of what was behind me and i cant believe who i saw.

PB:FINN!Where have you been! do you know how much trouble ooo went through while you were gone?

F:I know Pb and that's why I'm here, I need you to call Jake and all the royalty in ooo as soon as possiblei have a very important announcement to make.

Pb:what is it?

F:I'll tell you later just please hurry and call everyone and tell them to come here quick OK

Pb:OK Ill try...

_A FEW HOURS LATER_...

F:I walk down the hall stopping at the last door directly in front of me...I take a deep breath and open the door

**SORRY TO CUT IT SHORT IT WAS PRETTY LATE WHEN I WAS FINISHING THIS CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE TO HAVE OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN PLEASE **  
**REVIEW,FAVORITE,FOLLOW,AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS THX SEE YOU LATER :]**


End file.
